I've got a thing for my RA
by aca-aus
Summary: Chloe has Tom. Beca is practically a frat-boy trapped inside a girl's body. But when Chloe is put in charge of Beca's dorm, they both realise that the thing they had always been missing might be each other. M for safety (and mild smut)
1. Chapter 1

What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? It's a trick. They can't both exist. If there is something that can't be stopped then it's not possible for there to be something that can't be moved.

Beca stirred her coffee, letting the frothy milk absorb the little packet of sugar that she had spilled half over the table and half in the cup – her mind was on other things. She stared vaguely down the street, not noticing the pigeon working his way towards her feet to pick up some scraps that had been dropped by a previous customer. She was in the middle of the city, George St buses rolling past with obscure suburb names written on the front that she had never even considered visiting. Some would say that she lived in a bubble. Her own dreamy bubble filled with her own consciousness, never making room for anyone else. She had never considered herself to be spoiled but her life was by no means difficult. Just looking at her you would assume that her choice to wear hoodies continuously and baggy t-shirts that were a thousand years old was all part of some rebellion against the expected image of a middle-class white girl.

She impatiently checked her iphone, 10:45. Beca wasn't the type to be early to meetings but in this case she had made a special effort to get on the train half an hour earlier than she probably needed to, making sure she would get to this little café in the city before Luke showed up. She had been dating Luke for the past few months but her preoccupation with studies and the fact that they spent most of their time in different cities had just prolonged the relationship – which was mainly about sex, not communication or trust or whatever people expected to get out of relationships. Beca went to Barden University – fake uni for the under achievers as her school friends described it. The campus was three hours away, out in the country and Beca's decision to go there had seemed to them to be a complete waste of time. Beca had never been averse to adventure but going to uni in the sticks when she could have gone to UCLA with the rest of them seemed excessive. The wild stories of drug-fuelled parties and weeklong hangovers seemed made up to her city friends. The photos they followed of Beca on Facebook seemed to act as her alibi – proof that campus life was indeed as out of control as Beca described.

Beca checked her iphone again, 10:47. Why had she gotten here so early? It was a waste of time, he was going to hate her no matter how punctual she was to the break up. It wasn't that she didn't like Luke, he was tall and handsome and loyal. He was nice to her friends and always paid for her movie tickets, his breath always smelled like peppermint. Luke just wasn't enough. Beca wasn't a romantic, wasn't even sure she believed in marriage or love at first sight but she knew that Luke just wasn't enough. She kissed him with her eyes open and always felt guilty when she saw his eyes were hidden beneath their lids. But she played the part well, she pretended to love the cute messages he sent and even allowed him to meet her family (a complete disaster). Beca would never admit it but she wanted a spark, a searing moment of intensity that made her breath catch, she wanted this thing that she didn't even know existed, but hoped deep in her core that it did.

Her friends called her a frat boy trapped in a girl's body because she flitted from guy to guy without getting hurt, getting too deep, getting heartbroken. Truth be told she didn't give anyone much of a chance to get there. Her dating life was more a perpetual ritualistic dance where she would change partner as the song ended.

In her mind Beca rehearsed what she was going to say to him. It was something along the same lines that she always used, standard clichés like; 'it's not you, its me', 'I'm just not in the right place for a relationship right now', and 'I really hope we can be friends'. Beca knew the routine by now, she knew he would argue and tell her she was being ridiculous and she would tell him the hurtful truth; she just didn't want to be with him.

She didn't like the way he called her everyday or the way he tried to impress her friends or even the way he would hold her hand at the movies. Without meaning to Beca always turned into 'that girl', the one who wouldn't love anyone or let anyone love her. She generally liked it better on her own. She looked up as the pigeon flew away and saw Luke's broad, tall shoulders working their way through the crowd toward her. She took a deep breath and returned her gaze to her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't for another two years post-Luke that Beca and Chloe met. By this point they had both heard of each other but had never crossed paths in the chaos of uni life. They didn't bump into each other for Beca's first and Chloe's second year. Perhaps they weren't supposed to meet then. Perhaps neither of them were ready for each other in that year.

Chloe was in the beginnings of a new relationship that would turn into a long term romance while Beca was exploring the freedoms that came with heavy quantities of alcohol and no parents to judge her actions. Whatever the reason they behaved as passing ships until they were placed in the same dorm the following year. They were thrown together by chance but as their story progressed it felt more like fate. It felt as if there hadn't been a choice, as if the world wanted them to be closer just to see what would happen, just to see the sparks fly and watch them grope for a reality that was easier than the one they had been dealt.

The first night that they properly met one another neither of them realized what would become of them in the following months. Chloe was in charge of Beca's dorm and was giving a welcome speech to all the members of their shared accommodation. Beca was standing in the corner of the room, trying to appear cool as she idly gossiped and giggled with her friends from the year before. This initial rude display gave no credence to the emotional upheaval that she would feel in time - a surge of intensity and unbelievability that left two people feeling as if the world would end without the other. How could either of them have prepared for that?

Chloe had the quiet confidence of a girl who had her shit together. She had the job, the marks, the beauty, and the boyfriend. A checklist of accomplishments that most girls wanted and that Chloe never accepted credit for. She was one of those irritating people who you couldn't go anywhere with, every passing person would stop to say hello to her, ask her how she was.

She wouldn't ever admit it but all adored her, her radiance seemed to touch so many that it was impossible for her to leave the dorms without stopping to chat with at least ten people. This openness in Chloe was what first attracted Beca, this unique quality that made people instantly comfortable with complete strangers, some kind of gravity about them that made you want to know them better. True to her name it took her time to open up completely to anyone, as if each petal that was unfurled revealed some new fragility that Chloe couldn't let anyone see. Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had cried, her tears held fast by her self-control and her need to bottle-up emotion.

Beca never even thought about it. Never suspected or discussed the possibility. Her short life had never stretched to include these life experiences. All the years leading up to that point had been a continual parade of boys who weren't yet men. A never-ending catwalk of one-time lovers and month-long relationships.

She felt that her openness to sex made her bohemian, as if she was above the images created in the minds of so many of her peers. Nevertheless she always knew that she was waiting for something more. For a feeling that made her heart tingle, made her mind fog over and her hands shake and sweat. The level of obsession (unhealthy as it was) became omnipresent in a few key moments of intensity that she had never felt before, and never expected to feel for another girl.

It wasn't until a drunken day in the sun (a month after their initial encounter), music pounding and sweaty bodies pressed close together that the idea crept into her mind, like the tiniest whisper that is almost inaudible. The centimeters between their lips felt like a vast chasm, treacherous and impossible to cross. It was the kind of space that made you realise how far you would be willing to go to cross into a realm of something completely new.

The idea was exciting enough to turn that whisper into a shout over the weeks that followed. Dancing with her hands on Chloe's hips, feeling the rhythmic sway of her body to the pounding music, the beat causing her ribcage to shudder with every bass note. Beca's shirt had been ripped in the process of pre-drinking before the festival and the slit of bare stomach felt like a gaping wound that exposed her to every brush of Chloe's fingers. The tiniest touch tickled and lingered in her pores, the tiny hairs standing to attention as if waiting for a chance to caress the fingers that swept by.

Alcohol-fuelled each night with her turned into a torture of the soul, as if every cell on her skin was tuned to where Chloe was, who she was with, what she smelled like. After the festival Beca struggled to realise what she was feeling. This unique intensity that made her sit up whenever Chloe came into the room, made her jump when they accidentally brushed skin and made her blush whenever they held eye contact. Beca tried desperately to laugh it off, to pretend that this like so many other things would be a passing crush, a challenge that she had set for herself. It would go away in time she told herself, it was just a matter of ignoring the feeling. This initial stage felt like the same sort of situation that Beca always found herself in, she dove into something head first only to push up to the surface shivering in violently cold water. Every night they went out Beca searched for Chloe in the crowd at first trying desperately to avoid her and as the night progressed she would search in hopes of repeating the festival and finding herself within centimeters of Chloe's lips.

Others began to notice. "Hey Beca, what is up with you and Chloe? Are you gunna hook up or what?" asked Jesse (one of Beca's best friends).

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about" lied Beca.

"Yeah you do, come on Beca, you guys were all over each other at the festival. Do us a solid and make sure you wait until I'm there when you kiss!" Jesse was grinning from ear to ear, a smile like a split banana.

"Oh fuck off Jesse, there's nothing going on, and if there was it wouldn't be for the benefit of guys like you."

"You're breaking my heart Beca!" Jesse was still grinning, Beca shoved him with her non-drink holding hand and kept dancing. As she jumped up and down to the beat with Jesse beside her she couldn't help but let her mind wonder; maybe it wasn't all in her head? Maybe it wasn't just her? Was there even a chance that Chloe felt it too?


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by and Beca kept it all inside. She didn't tell anyone what she was feeling and it shocked her that it hadn't gone away. Dorm meetings became excruciating as Beca attempted to seem indifferent to Chloe. She couldn't decide where to look.

Normally she would look at Chloe as she spoke but that was out of the question, what if she turned red when Chloe looked back at her? She couldn't look at the ceiling; that would make it obvious that she was avoiding someone's gaze. She couldn't look at another dormie, she felt as if the expression on her face, her uncapped desire for their leader would be obvious. She settled on staring at her hands, a nice safe area. And so every meeting dormies watched as Chloe talked and Beca anxiously checked her nail beds and muttered things about needing to cut her nails. If they were looking for it they would see the reason, but no one looks for something when they don't know it exists.

But Chloe's oblivion to Beca's feelings couldn't last forever, and as with so many things that had happened before, it was alcohol that brought the truth out. A mixture of vodka, pineapple juice, berrocca and leftover wine went into Beca's water bottle. It was a standard night out and the campus buzzed with the promise of a trashy night out in town. The theme was Tracksuit party – comfortable and warm, it was one of Beca's favorite nights of the year. It would turn into a night she would never forget. In the hours leading up to the party Beca polished off half a bottle of vodka on an empty stomach. The drinking games she played with her friends got wilder and wilder and when they went outside to catch a cab downtown Beca didn't even register the cool breeze on her skin.

The rule with campus drinking was that the noise had to disappear by 11pm. As her friends started gathering their things at 10.50 Beca shouted out; "don't worry guys, I'll call Chloe, I'll tell her the noise will disappear, it's cool, she loves me guys, she wont get me in trouble." Beca's friends rolled their eyes at her false confidence in being Chloe's favorite, but no one stopped her as Beca dialed Chloe's number.

"Hello?"

"…Chloe? It's Beca here, I'm just letting you know that we're not going to cause any trouble. We're leaving campus now so you wont get in trouble about the noise"

"Oh good, thanks guys, I was just about to come down and get mad, I'm so glad I didn't have to"

"It's all good, all good Chloe. I gotcha back, I'll tell them all what to do. It's ok, it's ok, I'll keep them in line Chloe."

"Ok, thanks Beca. Make sure you do a good job"

"Oh its no problem man. I just do it because I know I'm your favorite and I have to play the part don't I?" a smirk crossed her lips.

"Uhuh, good job Beca. Maybe you should get back to the others you trash bag"

"But I wanna talk to you! CHLLLOOOOOOOEEEEEE"

Beca could hear Chloe laughing on the other end of the phone, and the idea that she had made Chloe laugh brought a smile to her face. "Off you go Beca, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok fine I'll go, night CHLOE!"

"Have fun Beca"

The phone clicked as Chloe hung up and it was with Chloe's voice in her head that Beca headed down town with her friends. The others had seen Beca in her trashy alter ego many times before and this instance was no different, Beca ran crazily around the street without bothering to wait for anyone to follow. She sang songs at the top of her lungs and told every one how beautiful they were and how much she loved them. But bubbling in her stomach (along with half a bottle of vodka) was nervousness, a gut wrenching feeling that something was going to happen. The night was alive with possibilities and it was up to Beca to seize them.

Within the space of an hour Beca went from smiling like a Cheshire cat to crying like a baby. Anyone who watched her progress into this dire state would have questioned her sanity. Thankfully with alcohol-filled students people see what they want to see, and a 20-year old girl sobbing hysterically wasn't something people wanted to see.

They got down to the club at about 11.30 and Beca ran straight to the dance floor, the beat inviting her to jump up and down and thrash her hair around like a lion shaking his mane. The night started to blur and swell around her and Beca lost track of time. The next day she would have guessed that she was dancing for hours but the reality was that she got to the club, danced for 10 minutes and then saw him.

This him was someone she didn't want to see, but someone she wanted to talk to. She stumbled over and he caught her as she came within reach of his arms.

"Hey Beca, look who's out in fine form tonight!" The feel of his arms around her made her shudder and she pulled away from his grip.

"Hey man!" she shouted at him, "what's up bitch?"

He smiled at her, "wow you've drunk a lot haven't you? Someone's getting trashy tonight aren't they?"

"Yeah man, only way to party!"

"I don't think I've had enough yet, everyone here seems way drunker than I am"

Beca was tiring of chitchat; she had one question burning on her lips that she wanted to ask him. "Hey man…you know Chloe?"

He looked at her quizzically, "umm my ex-girlfriend? Yeah I know Chloe. She's your RA this year isn't she?"

"Yeah she is, she's a cool chick. I was talking to her about you the other day and I was just kinda wondering, why did she go out with you?"

"What do you mean?" he looked offended, "she went out with me because I asked her and we liked each other. What did she say about me?"

"Oh nothing, nothing man, it's all cool." Beca paused as her clouded mind tried to rephrase her question without being insulting. She couldn't think of it. "It's just, she's so awesome. Like…why would she go out with you?"

"Fuck off Beca" He turned and walked away, in Beca's mind all she felt was frustration that he was being so rude. But this conversation was enough for Beca to feel that another call to Chloe was in order. Her fingers fumbled on her phone as she searched in her recent calls for Chloe's number.

The ringing matched the music and Beca began to dance in the corner as she waited for Chloe to answer the call.

"…Hello?" Chloe sounded half asleep.

"Chloe, it's BECA, I just wanted to talk to you. Chloe I…"

"Beca, it's really late, can we talk tomorrow?" Chloe yawned.

"No, I'll be real quick, like super quick, like major quick just give me a secs… a sec."

Beca shook her head, she could feel the words coming up in her throat, knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself. The alcohol hadn't only made her bold, it had made her reckless and even though she knew she was doing the wrong thing she couldn't stop herself from yelling down the line to Chloe; "I really like you, like not like a friend, like I like you. I don't know why its just this weird feeling you know? Like at the festival and stuff we were dancing so close and stuff that it just felt like right you know?" Beca stumbled as someone bumped past her and she realized what she was doing, "oh my god man like…ah fuck".

"Beca…?" Chloe's voice was quiet with shock, "Beca you know I have a boyfriend…?"

Of the drunken conversation that followed Beca only remembered that phrase the next day; "I have a boyfriend". Beca burst into tears when the phone went dead. She ran around the club searching for someone who loved her and would take her home. She was so inconsolable that even those who knew her relatively well didn't stop her and ask what was wrong; her face was smudged with mascara that was running in floods down her cheeks. It wasn't that Chloe had rejected her; Beca had dealt with rejection before. It was that Chloe didn't seem to understand this feeling that Beca had thought they shared. She cried because she thought that within the space of a five-minute conversation she had managed to ruin everything. The reality of it was that her five-minute phone call changed everything. Beca found a friend, went home and spent the rest of the night throwing up in the recycling bin while Jesse (who had been summoned to help look after her) held back her hair and asked her over and over again; "Beca…what did you do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe didn't sleep that night. The shock of a girl's pronouncement of affection for her wasn't something that had ever happened to her before. She hadn't even thought about Beca that way. But as with all things, once an idea is said aloud it's impossible to remove it from your mind. Chloe lay awake all night staring at the ceiling and going over every moment she and Beca had shared. She smiled when she thought about Beca, every night that they partied the fun had felt infectious, as if they could do anything because they were young and wild and carefree. But those nights felt like a lie to Chloe, she was so meticulously careful with everything that she couldn't understand how she could just let it all go for another crazy night.

It was as if Beca brought out her wild side, and Chloe made Beca wilder. It was a frightening and fun mixture, something that Chloe hadn't seen before. Maybe Beca was just confusing her feelings with the closeness of friendship? Chloe didn't know much about Beca's past at this point but she knew that Beca was prone to doing stupid things when she was drunk. Chloe decided to talk to Beca the next day and sort out what she was feeling. A tingle of dread went down her spine as she rolled over to try to get some sleep, how do you even start that conversation? What on earth was she going to say?

They were both dreading it. Both waiting for it to end. God it was awkward. Chloe had come to Beca's room to talk about 'the phone call'. Surrounded by people they had left the dorms and talked on their way to the library. The two-minute walk had never seemed longer to either of them.

Beca explained that this was just part of her routine, it was just something that she did. She set herself challenges and that's all this was about, Chloe was just another number. Chloe wasn't convinced. Beca wasn't sure she had even managed to convince herself. Sweep it under the rug, pretend it never happened – these were concepts Beca was comfortable with.

"I just set challenges for myself. It's really stupid but I do this all the time. It'll go away", Beca could hear how desperate her voice sounded. She knew it wasn't true.

"Ok, I understand." Chloe paused before pushing a perfect strand of red hair behind her ear. "I guess I just want to make sure you're comfortable. I don't want things to get weird or anything."

"me neither"

"ok, then I guess we just forget about it?" CHloe looked unsure.

"yep, it's forgotten. Vodka hey? crazy stuff?" Beca chuckled awkwardly.

"Vodka." Chloe agreed.

Thankfully alcohol saved them from each other's awkwardness. The weekend was filled with so many boozy moments and drunken rampages that the space that had existed between them was immediately closed, in fact the pair bonded so much that they became practically inseparable in the course of a few days. They threw up together after swallowing two litres of milk, they lost a 3-legged race together, and they sat on the floor of a pub for several hours just so Beca could win a bet.

The photos that followed the weekend had stills of Beca and Chloe with big smiles, standing arm in arm or standing side by side with milk dribbling down their chins. It would be easy to say that they quickly became great friends but both of them could feel a slight pressure in the backs of their minds. The idea that one liked the other wouldn't go away, every moment seemed to be comprised of a heightened reality. Every movement Chloe made was counteracted by Beca and vice versa.

They couldn't have known the trouble they would get into by getting in this deep. By opening themselves up completely for friendship they allowed other possibilities to creep in and take root.


	5. Chapter 5

They slept together first. They slept beside each other, a space between them on a Thursday night. Beca had followed Chloe into her room without a question. One minute they were lying on top of each other in the common room, on-lookers be damned, it was a comfort thing. Then when it was time for bed they had just walked straight into Chloe's room without even consulting one another, it was just assumed. Neither of them wanted to spend the night apart.

They slept together on the Thursday night, exactly one week and one day after the now infamous 'phone call'. They didn't have sex until the next night.

Chloe in a drunken state had convinced Beca to come out with her and her football friends. If anyone else had asked Beca to get out of her ugg boots and come out to the cold to party with a bunch of people who were already wasted she would have told them to go to hell. All Chloe had to do was say please.

They quickly entered a state of extreme hyper-activity. They danced with the boys and then ran back to dance with one another again. They both kissed other people that night but with one eye on each other to gauge the reaction, to see how far they could go, see what they could stand. None of these kisses felt real, the only real kiss was the one that they shared, not caring that people were watching – they danced together, pulling softly on each others hair, gently touching each others bodies, getting closer and closer and closer until their eyes met.

Chloe said; "I felt it to".

"I know," whispered Beca, and she leaned in and pressed her lips against Chloe's. The kiss could have lasted several sunlit days and neither of them would have noticed. It was the kind of kiss that left you wanting more, the kind that made you forget to breath, and forget to think. They stood there with their hands on each other's hips, lips crushing together, the intensity rising and rising. They were so interlocked that they could feel each other's hearts beating through their clothes. The heartbeat blocked out the music, the pumping rush of blood to the head became the only song they could hear.

Someone pushed past them and they sprung apart as if caught stealing cookies from the pantry. Two bad girls doing the wrong thing. The wrong thing that felt so right.

They didn't stop to think about it, or even to talk about it. They went from one kiss to a night of kisses. Neither of them knew how to be with a girl but the awkwardness was erased by the passion they felt. Hands wandering down beneath each other's belts felt natural instead of questionable. Hair tumbling down across each other's faces felt like the first rays of sunshine on a winter's day. Everything seemed connected, their interlocked fingers, their sweaty stomachs, their panting mouths. Without meaning to they had reached into another world that neither of them had ever experienced, they felt seventeen again – the only thing that matter was the person there with them, never mind that they had no idea what they were doing. Chloe forgot about Tom and her responsibilities and Beca forgot to guard her heart. It was everything neither of them had ever done, and it felt amazing.

Beca could feel her heart racing, she could hear the beat pounding through her ears. Chloe was touching her in ways that boys had never been able to. Beca ran her hands through Chloe's flowing red hair as she pulled her face towards her for a bruising kiss.

Beca flipped their positions and straddled Chloe's waist, their lips staying connected. Beca began to kiss down Chloe's neck.

"God Beca, don't ever stop kissing me" Chloe moaned as Beca sucked on her pulse point. "My god, Beca, I've wanted to touch you for so long, you're so fucking…ahhhh" Chloe was cut off from her spiel as Beca moved her hand beneath the waistband of Chloe's underwear.

"Babe, you're so wet, I love that I do this to you." Beca whispered into Chloe's ear as her fingers trailed through Chloe's folds. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Beca heard Chloe gasp at the forwardness of her question. She quickly looked up into her blue eyes to make sure she hadn't said the wrong thing. Chloe looked back at her with a look of pure lust in her eyes and said; "Beca, I want you to go down on me."

Beca smiled and began to kiss her way down Chloe's neck, down past her hard nipples, then she licked down her toned abs and paused to remove the black cotton panties that obstructed her goal. As she pulled the offending garment down she felt Chloe's hand tangle in her hair and heard Chloe whisper "I'm going to come so hard for you, I'm already so close just having you touch me."

Without waiting for further instruction Beca kissed her way up Chloe's inner thigh and heard a gasp of pleasure from the red head. She reached Chloe's dripping center and took a slow lick through her folds before sucking hard on her clit. She flicked her tongue back and forth across the bud and felt Chloe's hand tighten against her skull.

"oh god Beca, don't stop, please don't stop."

Beca felt herself getting wet, hearing Chloe's voice gushing in her ear. She quickly moved her hand up to Chloe's center. Whilst continuing to flick her tongue she teased Chloe's opening with her fingers before entering her with two fingers.

"Ohh, Beca, fuuckk. Please babe, harder."

Beca could tell from Chloe's voice that she was close to the edge and so she began to lick her clit harder whilst thrusting inside of Chloe with a third finger added. She began to feel Chloe's walls tightening around her fingers and moaned at how aroused she felt at this.

The nerves she had felt about this moment were erased as she realised that she understood how girl's bodies worked (having practiced so much upon herself). Even though it was her first time sleeping with a girl, she felt as if she'd read the instruction manual carefully enough to know what she was doing.

So she confidently pumped her fingers into the older girl, allowing the digits to curl up to hit her engorged g spot. She replaced her tongue with her thumb and kissed her way back up Chloe's abdomen whilst maintaining her rhythm with her fingers.

As if understanding her movements Chloe pulled Beca up towards her and crushed their lips together. Beca felt as though she were on fire. No guy had ever made her feel this alive. Chloe brushed her fingers down Beca's body and began to flick her clit with her fingers. This new sensation (amplified by their kissing and her own ministrations on the red head) made Beca begin to come undone and she whispered; "CHlo, keep going. Oh my god Chlo, I'm close, I'm so close."

"Shit, BECA! I- I- I-" Chloe screamed.

Beca pushed her lips back onto Chloe's and allowed her tongue to enter Chloe's mouth. Both girls moaned into the kiss as they reached climax at the same time. Neither girl stopped pumping their fingers until both had come down from their high.

Chloe brought her fingers up to her lips and tasted Beca's wetness – turning the younger girl on even more.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of that" whispered Chloe.

Beca nodded her agreement and roll off of Chloe. They lay side by side, staring into one another's eyes, sharing the kind of intimacy that usually made Beca want to gag. Beca reached out and stroked the side of Chloe's face, her smooth skin felt warm to the touch. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Chloe's ear and watched her close her eyes, and take a deep breath. Beca moved her hand to Chloe's side and felt the air expand her rib cage and then deflate. The movement of Chloe's chest stunned Beca. This living breathing beauty was lying there, completely content to share her time with a girl who had declared her affection only a week earlier. The speed of their romance shocked them both but the fear they felt seemed unwarranted in a moment as peaceful as that.

"You're beautiful", whispered Chloe.

"I'm so ridiculously attracted to you…it's driving me crazy" breathed Beca.

They stayed in bed together until midday next day. They spent the morning talking, kissing and gently tickling each other's bare skin, exploring the sensitive points of each other. It was the nicest hangover Beca had had for a long time.

They. Were. Fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe leaned in and put her finger to Beca's eyelid, she pulled away with an eyelash on her fingertip. She held it close to Beca's lips, "you have to make a wish".

Beca closed her eyes and blew away the lash. She thought to herself; _'if there was anything I could wish for, with the most selfish bone in my body, I would wish for you and Tom to break up, and for the dorm not to matter, so it would be just you and me. And it wouldn't hurt you that he wasn't around, and it wouldn't hurt me to see you lose someone you care about. And everything we feel would be real. If I could spend everyday with you then I would, if I could run my fingertips across your stomach every moment then I would, if I could tell you everything on my mind in every second of every day then I would. I don't know how to be without you.'_

"What did you wish for?" asked Chloe.

"I can't tell you or it wont come true", Beca smiled, feeling glad that Chloe didn't know about this selfish part of her, that Chloe didn't realise how much she thought about herself. So relieved that Chloe couldn't see the awfulness that was inside her, the part that desired and would do anything to have what it wanted.

* * *

Chloe: Hey are you still up?

Beca: Yeah, I'm just finishing up a few mixes for Jesse. What are you up to?

Chloe: I need to talk to you

Beca: now?

Chloe: if that's ok, can you call me?

Beca: I'm in the library, I can call you when I get home, might not be for a while though.

Chloe: no I need to talk about this now

Beca: …

Chloe: I told Tom about you and me

Beca:…what part?

Chloe: I told him that we slept together.

Beca: And?

Chloe: He was kind of ok about it. He actually facebook stalked you and asked if a threesome was possible…?

Beca: No way! How can you even suggest that? I feel sick

Chloe: It wasn't my idea! But he's my boyfriend Beca, not you.

Beca: believe me I know

Chloe: so I guess that's a no to the threesome idea…?

Chloe: It could be kind of fun…

Chloe: he's pretty good…

Beca: CHLOE STOP IT! I can't even think about that. The thought of him touching you makes me sick. I could never watch it first hand. It kills me that he gets to have you whenever he wants, and I have to make this whole thing a massive secret.

Chloe: you know I can't tell the dorm, they'd freak out. They have to respect me.

Beca: and you think being with me is embarrassing, is that it? Are you that homophobic!?

Chloe: IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO SLEEP WITH PEOPLE IN YOUR DORM BECA! How many times do we have to talk about this! I could lose my job!

Beca: I know

Chloe: do you? Because you have no respect for the fact that I'm cheating on my boyfriend with you! You're the other woman, you're the mistress! You don't get to be mad at me for having a boyfriend, he got here first!

Beca: then what are you doing with me? If he's so perfect then why have we spent the last two weeks sleeping together every night? How come I'm the one who wakes up next to you every morning?

Chloe: you know he lives in LA

Beca: Why are you blaming me? You're the one who's cheating on him. I'm not just some fling Chloe! You know it and I know it. I know you feel it too!

Chloe: I'm not blaming you.

Beca: just admit that you can feel it too.

Chloe: Beca it isn't that simple.

_Beca Mitchell is offline._

Chloe leant back from her computer with a sigh. She knew she should have waited to talk to Beca when they could be face to face, or at least on the phone. The truth was that Chloe was too scared to confront Beca. She didn't want to risk losing the brunette in the heat of an argument.

The last few weeks with Beca had made Chloe really evaluate her relationship with Tom. She had loved him since high school and her family loved him. But was that enough anymore? Chloe had always thought that she would marry Tom and move back to the town where her parents lived, teach at the local primary school and be happy.

This situation with Beca had come out of nowhere. Admittedly she had felt attracted to the younger girl from the moment she met her. Chloe's naturally flirty personality made it easy for her to get closer to her without her friends asking questions. The truth was that she wasn't comfortable admitting her attraction to another girl. Her family was very conservative. She brought Tom home and everybody smiled and said what a cute couple they were. She couldn't imagine bringing home Beca. Her mum would take one look at her tattoos and her heavy eye make-up and pass out on the spot.

Chloe turned off the computer and changed into her pajamas. She fell into bed and climbed under the covers, wishing that this was all a little bit easier. Wishing that she didn't have a thing for her dormie. Wishing that Beca would hold her as she fell asleep tonight.

Chloe lay awake for hours stressing about the entire situation. Between her studies, her RA responsibilities, Tom and Beca she was losing her grip. She could feel herself coming apart. She knew that she needed to straighten out the whole situation. She knew she needed to make things right with Beca after their online fight. Most of all she knew she had to talk to someone about the epic mess she had found herself in.

She pulled out her phone and sent two text messages.

The first read:

_Hey Beca, I'm really sorry I slammed all of that on you over facebook. Can we meet up tomorrow for lunch to talk about it? Xo C_

The second:

_Hey, can we have a catch-up brekky date tomorrow? I really need your advice on something. X C_

Her phone buzzed just as the second message sent. Chloe scrolled to Beca's response

_I'll meet you at Rosie's at 1pm. x B_

Chloe sighed with relief. At least her little DJ was still willing to talk to her. Chloe knew she was behaving like a total jerk, she knew she had to sort out the whole situation as soon as possible. But how was she meant to choose between Beca and Tom? Surely her heart was big enough for both of them…?

She shook her head at the idea as her phone buzzed again. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw her best friend's name pop up on the screen. She unlocked her phone to read Aubrey's message;

_Definitely! Feels like we haven't gossed in ages. Just a stab in the dark here, do you need to talk about the rumor? _

Chloe's smile quickly turned into a frown as she read that…_rumor? What rumor?_

She quickly typed a reply:

_Awesome, I'll meet you at the coffee cart at 9am. Also what rumor? :S _

Aubrey's response came back quickly.

_Don't worry its just campus gossip. Someone said that you're having a thing with that weird alt girl in your dorm. I'm sure it's just her spreading lies to seem cool or whatever. See you at 9! x A_

Chloe put her phone down and glared at the ceiling. How was she supposed to sleep now? What the hell had Beca been telling everyone?


End file.
